Undercover Pretty Boy
by FailingDemi
Summary: During school, I’m your typical nerdy boy living in ‘poverty’ and hated by women. After school, I’m your typical famous model living in luxury and loved by all. I’m Hitachiin Kaoru, and I’m living as an undercover pretty boy. -AU-KAOHARU-


A/N: ...yes...I'm back. -hides from flying tomatoes- And I have been...adapting well into my new school? XD Well...anyways. here's another chaptered ficcie to replace the one that I just recently finished. :p And bum,bum,bum it's KaoHaru! REJOICE PEOPLE! KAOHARU!

And it's AU as well. -haha- Anyways...hrm...this idea has been up on my 'To-Do-List- tabbies and I just looked at it and felt inspired to stop being bored and write. XD -You see, I have this weird disorder where I become so occupied with being bored it leads me to do nothing. God. -.-; -

Disclaimer: Don't own. Beta'd by Dosi. (Perdendosi.)

-

-

-

He fixed the glasses on his face, staring hard into the mirror. Fingerprints and water stains were evident on the thick lenses, but he had no care for them. The teenager shifted slightly as his slender fingers slipped into the tangled hair.

'…my hair needs to be messier.'

And he proceeded to scrub it, tangling the silky smooth hair into another mess. He smiled brightly at himself, the thick glasses reflecting the light off the mirror. "You look nerdy, dorky, and like a complete bookworm today!"

A mischievous smirk replaced his bright smile as he sloppily tied on his tie.

"Kaoru-sama, are you ready to go?" a voice called from the door. Said teenager frowned as he briskly walked out from the bedroom, collecting his bag and books along the way. He gave the chauffer a stare.

"Do you remember what I told you to call me in the mornings, Ren-san?" he asked. The adult in casual wear shivered at the stare he was receiving and swallowed nervously, he stood stiffly as the hazel-eyed teen neared him to pull on his shoes.

"Glasses-wearing idiot…"

"Nerd is fine," Kaoru huffed, combing a hand into his hair. "Alright! I'm ready to go, let's head out in that run-down car!"

"R-Right…"

-

-

- _Days like these happen one after another— I neglect to comb my hair, and I purposely dust dirty fingerprints on my glasses, and I like being called a nerd. It's just another job that someone like me had to undertake._

"Ren-san, do I look nerdy enough?" he asked, twisting in the passenger's seat to face the driver. Kaoru pushed his glasses up farther up the bridge of his nose.

"…you do," Ren answered after giving a glance. Kaoru smiled triumphantly to himself, before directing his look outside towards the car. "Kaoru…" He swallowed the –sama, as said person immediately snapped his attention towards him. "Er…at school, are you doing well?"

"Of course!" he chirped, eyes flooding with pure bliss. "Never in my life have I seen such nastiness displayed to me in such ways. Why just recently I discovered that my books were all graffiti-ed with ugly flowers and hearts! Because of that I couldn't study for today's test at all!"

Ren sweatdropped, as sunshine poured in from the dusty window.

"…and you're happy?"

"Why of course!" Kaoru lectured. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Negative attention is what I'm aiming for. I've seen ten people transfer out because of the fact that they get mobbed by tons of love-struck girls. Besides…it's quite interesting to hang out around my classmates."

-_Sure, school's a living hell. Constantly being pranked on with such distasteful pranks…cheh, disgusting. No matter, it's required for all Ito models to live an inconspicuous lifestyle when out of the job._

Kaoru boringly stared at a small handbook that was in front of him—

"Ren-san."

"Hm?"

"Like…o…m…f…g…hi—exclamation point, one, one, one, cookies and pie…"

"…huh?"

Kaoru gave him a disbelieving stare over the rim of his thick glasses. "Chat speak. Internet Lingo. A spoken language only known to the people who are nerdy, geeky, and have no life." He pushed up his glasses, and his hazel eyes went back to the book. "Titil…titilee? T…" He rummaged a hand through his hair, before reaching over to Ren.

"What does this say?"

"T-T-Y-L?"

"Oh."

There was silence, as the car continued in its smooth journey. Ren let out a small sigh as the car slowed down to a stop in front of a red light. He scratched his head absently and murmured, "Isn't this an all-girl's school?"

Kaoru paused in his reading, and placed the book down against his leg.

"They changed it to co-ed just this past year, so since there weren't that much guys in it, I decided to enroll," the second-year said as he leaned against his hand. Kaoru's golden eyes grew dark and he murmured softly, "Also it's the girls that I'm interested in…"

Ren blinked.

"With frequent contact with girls, I'm sure I'll be able to know who their personal favorite is, who they like and who they dislike," he said professionally. "For business reasons, I'm able to figure out what type of model and actor they want."

"Ahh," the escort said in understanding. "So this is also for your other life?"

"Without any doubt!" he replied cheerily.

"It's a job of mine to go and crush people from throwing me off from the top of the ladder, it's a matter of survival, and to survive you _have_ to cheat," he laughed quietly, his smile twisting into a calm serious one. "So…that's what I'll do…I'll cheat."

_-_

_-_

_- During school, I'm your typical nerdy boy living in 'poverty' and hated by women. After school, I'm your typical famous model living in luxury and loved by all. I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, and I'm living as an undercover pretty boy. _

-School.

'…this place still gives me the chills…' Kaoru thought, eyes slanting slightly behind the thick glasses. No duh, there were girls giving him the eye.

Heavens forbid it to be _that_ kind of eye—the wink, wink, nudge, nudge '_Let's go and screw each other senselessly!'_ eye—**no**.

It was boring deep into his skin, burning holes into his back. And in some ways it was telling Kaoru to screw himself and leave the school once and for all, but he paid no attention. Kaoru stiffly walked into the building, ignoring the fact that there were girls, girls, and more girls flooding the halls of the school.

"Hey, look it's the nerd."

-_Ahh, this is a word that is music to my ears. Why do I like being called names, you ask? The worse my reputation is, the better I can conceal the fact that I'm an Ito model. _

"Isn't that Hitachii Kaoru? Ugh, why does he share the same name as Kaoru-kun?!" a girl cried in despair, giving a disgusted stare at the messy-haired boy.

Damn, the grin was getting harder to hold back. He stopped near his locker; the strange need to provoke them came across. Kaoru could feel that all eyes were sneakily on him, seeing what he would do next.

He brushed a hand through his slightly wet hair, smiled, exuding a long breath through his parted lips—

"Ewwww, lookit that hair, I bet it's greasy!"

"_Gross_, he's smiling!" several girls screamed.

"He still has food in his mouth!"

"Really?!"

More shrieks.

"Gaahh! He stinks!"

He plugged his ears nonchalantly, as girls ran for their life while screaming bloody murder about how _Hitachii Kaoru_ stunk up their beautiful fresh air. As the dust cleared, the hallways were empty, only the remaining boy stood there in pure triumph.

And at the same time, denial.

'…I so do _not_ have food in my mouth,' he thought to himself, picking slightly at his teeth—

"Oop…ahh…so there _was_ a piece of seaweed…"

He shrugged and wiped it onto his plaited pants, faintly hearing another number of girls gasp.

-

-

- _I'm in such a blessed school where the ratio of girls to guys is five hundred to one. Because of this environment, I'm able to find out who is the 'hottest' model out there, and so far things are looking alright. I use my '1337' stealth to nose around the latest gossip._

-Free period.

He quietly sat back in the corner of the classroom, his glasses gleaming quietly. A large book was propped up in front of him, and his eyes boringly skid over the scientific terms and names for _numbers_.

…like hell he was really reading something as boring as that.

Instead of being a bookworm and delving into the realms of numbers, he was being nosy…again.

"I've heard that Mitashi Yuki is aiming to remove Hitachiin Kaoru from Ito's Star position…"

Kaoru's ear twitched, his mind quickly processing the name. 'Mitashi…that model-wannabee…' the second-year pondered quietly, staring at the book with a blank face on. There was a quick pause, and then a vein popped internally. '…wants to eliminate me? How dare he even try.'

"But he's only eleven, he'll never outshine Kaoru-kun!"

"…damn right, bitch."

…

"Eh, Mitoko…did you say something?"

-Cough-

Kaoru's eyes quickly averted back down into the book, his cheeks flustered with a dash of pink due to his outburst. Well…it wasn't really an outburst but just a friendly agreement. Yes, that.

'If Mitashi wants to eliminate me, then that means that I have got to be more involved with the media instead of playing around here…' Kaoru thought, absently flipping a page to the fat book. '…Obaachan is a lousy manager…she never does any work when I'm at school…'

"If that was to happen…"

"Then what?"

"I'll have to fire—"

His hazel orbs widened quickly as brown pupils stared at him expectantly. 'Where'd she come from?' The brunette looked at him hard. "Hitachii-san, go on, what were you going to say? Fire what?"

His gaze darted around quickly, searching for something to fit into his sentence. "The…chicken…tonight…" he said lamely, a natural frown tugging at the corner of his lips. Kaoru inwardly sighed as the teenager sitting in front of him crossed her arms.

"That's good. If you were to suddenly set fire on the campus, I'll have to report you, and suspension will probably the best course for you."

Kaoru sighed, rolling his eyes. His hand sliced through the air smoothly. "Yeah sure, Pres…I seriously want to ruin my already junk reputation here as a nerd."

"You're joking."

"Of course I am. Do you honestly think that I really want that to happen?"

"Not really, Hitachii-san," she quickened her words. "Which reminds me…"

Fwp—

A piece of paper flew into his face, and he peeled it off.

"You," the brunette said shortly. Kaoru didn't even get to look at the piece of paper before it was quickly snatched away from him again. "This morning…the council mailbox was _flooded_ with complaints about you not being in proper dress code—"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked, looking at the crumpled shirt that he was wearing. "Nothing's wrong with it… The school gave me this uniform— …unless you want me to be in the girl's—"

"As if," she bit back hotly. Haruhi gave him a critical stare. "But really, the way you look affects the way how we function. This school is of order and cleanliness, because your sloppiness is thrown into the equation, it's knocking us off of balance, do you understand that?"

…

Silence.

Tick, tick, tick.

Kaoru's glasses gleamed, and he stubbornly sat back.

"Nope."

Fujioka Haruhi's eyes twitched.

"You being the slob that you are is an academic distraction, please dress more properly next time!" she exclaimed, hands landing onto Kaoru's desk. All gossip stopped and everyone's gaze turned towards the two in the corner. The Hitachiin sat there, unperturbed.

"And why should I listen, Student Council President?" he ask testily, a smile edging onto his lips. The Fujioka stared at the cheeky teenager with a dangerous vein pulsing. Everyone gasped inwardly—

No one can ever defy _the_ Student Council President Haruhi. –how redundant-

"Because…" she started, voice shaky with slight irritancy. Haruhi's eyes glared right at him. "I'm the Student Council President."

"Yeah, I know," he said, shrugging. "Now please excuse me as I read more about Quadringentillion and count individually the one thousand-two-hundred and three zeros appearing after the ten."

A vein popped.

"…you're not listening to me," she grumbled with distaste. Kaoru just went on, eyes gliding over the number. Haruhi said firmly, "Hitachii-san."

"Yes?"

"Put that book down and heed my words, Hitachii-san, I don't want to hear any more complaints from the students."

"I will not put the book down, and I'll make sure to heed your words…_later_."

A hand grabbed the large book away from his hands, and she held it far away from Kaoru. "Hitachii Kaoru, what the hell is so interesting about counting zeroes?"

Kaoru frowned as he pushed up his glasses craftily. He spoke in a serious monotone voice, "Obviously Fujioka Haruhi-san does not realize the importance of slowly counting and pondering each zero typed in that book. It's rather important for me to make sure that all one thousand-two-hundred and three zeroes are present for my moral is to not leave one behind or forgotten, thus I'm taking the extra effort to make sure that all of them are there. If not, I can send a letter to the producers of this book and correct them for forgetting one zero, for that one zero takes up a lot of importance. Also I personally like pointing out typos, if accidentally a period or a comma is inserted in, however unlikely it may seem—"

-Five minutes later…

"And I like to expand my knowledge about numbers, be them Quingentillion or Octingentillion, I'd also like to take the chance of seeing if I am capable of finding the raw number of ten to the tenth to the hundredth power and count how many zeroes there are—"

"…Hitachii-san…shut up."

"But do you understand _why_ I see it very important for me to count such numbers?!" he demanded, his thick glasses started to swirl strangely. He had successfully grabbed back his book during the five minute long lecture.

Haruhi stared at him, a frown on her face.

"…whatever, I don't care, you win."

Kaoru held in a triumphant smirk, but instead blinked blankly as he directed his empty gaze back to the large book. "Teh woot, I pwnzer joo, noob."

A vein popped on her head, as well a thunder shock rippled across the people who were present in the room—

'What the hell?! Internet lingo?!'

"Fine, whatever suits you best, Hitachii-san," Haruhi sighed as she turned to walk away; she gave a determined glance at him. "But tomorrow, if you don't fix it, I'll be on your case again."

'Aren't you always?' he thought dully. Instead he looked up and gave a nerdy smile. "Ell Oh Ell. Tee Tee Wai Ell."

…thunder bolt—

And hatred from all sides began to shoot at him, as he delved back into his 'interesting' book counting the zeros painstakingly. He absently thought, '…why's she always on my case anyways?'

-

-

-_And sadly, I have the Pres that chases me down everyday about the sloppy way I dress. She's too stubborn to give up, and I can't just revert to Ito model and stun everyone, so we're basically in a never ending battle…_

The unsuccessful president withdrew into the Student Council room again, a defeated sigh coming out from her mouth every now and then. The four members looked at her with worry, as she sunk into her chair.

"Uhm…Haruhi-san…are you feeling alright?"

"Hitachii Kaoru…the slob who scored second highest in the exams…" Haruhi murmured, seething quietly as she sat up in her chair. The council members nodded quietly, "Everyone hates him since he's so messy and unclean…"

There was silence in the council room.

"I don't think he's disgusting! He could at least earn the favor of most of the girls and _at least_ try to look good! I can't stand all the complaints, the shrieking, basically _everything_ that everyone has against him. My god, today he used chatspeak! CHAT SPEAK."

"Right…" the vice-president offered monotonously. "…you should calm down, Haruhi…"

She sighed heavily as she slid her hands through her short dark chocolate tresses, grasping it lightly. "No really, Tsuru. He…is a troublesome slob of a guy."

"Haruhi-san, he's the _only_ guy in high school, just to let you know."

She rubbed her temples and leaned forward onto the desk. "…I'll turn him into someone that this school can be proud of…and then the other schools will not be able to laugh at us for having such a slob among our midst."

"That's quite a far-fetched goal," Kazuki chimed, after setting down several stacks of paper onto the desk. The seventeen year old groaned loudly as she laid her head onto the desk. "He really isn't one for you to waste your energy on…"

Haruhi sat up, rubbing her forehead slightly. She emptily stared at the piles of papers in front of her. "Kazu-chan…perhaps you're right…but…I know he has potential instead of being a dirty person that he is."

"Especially when you found out that he was five points behind you?"

"That's was just a fluke," she murmured, as she grabbed a stack of papers nearby. "Anyways, we should start getting ready for the School Festival that's coming up in a month and half…"

"Mhm," Michi hummed. "Haruhi, do you remember that Sakurai High school will be visiting? So we better pull some strings to impress the girly girls…"

She sat back in her chair and stared at the heaps off papers. "Since by vote, everyone requested to have an Ito model at the festival, I'll have to ask them if we can…though I'm kind of unsure whether this will work or not."

-

-

-

"Pres came by and scolded me again, Ren," he said monotonously as he carefully combed out his hair from its original tangle. Kaoru stared at the mirror, his thick glasses cast aside. "I didn't really look that bad today, did I?"

The adult, now dressed in a black suit, cast a glance at the teen sitting next to him. "Well, Kaoru-sama, you did have seaweed stuck on your teeth, and I thought it'd be best if you went to school like that to make a fool out of yourself."

He lowered the hand-held mirror and tapped his chin slightly. "Ahh, I see. Thanks to you I discovered a month-old uneaten lunch box in my locker!" he cheered, giving a thumbs up at the escort.

Ren's black eyes slowly wandered over to the plastic bag that was sitting in the back seat. "And I suppose it's in there?"

Kaoru scoffed as he looped a necklace over his head. "Hm, no. That's just my poverty disguise; I was pushed into a garbage dump today."

"…"

He gave a sly glance at Ren, as he leaned against the car door, his hand cushioning his head. "Hey…today I heard that Mitashi wanted to eliminate me from the company's top models. That little kid has too much of an ego…but from what I can see, he's getting more call-outs than I am."

"So what do you think you'll do?"

"I'll fire my current manager and get another one," he pondered, as the car drove through the city. "I don't want…some inexperienced fool who doesn't believe in my talents at all…"

"I see, Kaoru-sama…"

Kaoru blinked quietly, hazel eyes set on the streets ahead. "Ito Co. will probably be so proud of their top model firing yet another one of their 'best' managers," he absently murmured, lightly tapping his chin. "…do you think I'll get scrapped for getting rid of Obaachan?"

"I don't think so, since you're their best the boss would probably spare you…"

A smile slowly spread across his face. "Hm, good."

-

-

-

"This place is huge," she breathed out in awe, staring up at the massive glass building. Haruhi was frozen there, and suddenly she felt very tiny…

Very incapable of asking the head honcho if she could borrow a few models for the school festival. Though, she knew him somewhat and mustered the courage to walk into the lobby.

A rush of cool wind hit her as she walked inside; it was vast—intricate red carpet laid out on the floor. The air was heavy with the light hint cologne and first-class authority that just clung to the air. She felt ordinary compared to the expensive suits and dress wear that the employees there were wearing.

Nevertheless that didn't stop her from going to the front counter—

"Uhm, excuse me," she said politely at the attendant. "Is it possible if I can ask for a meeting with the manager of this place…?"

The high-class woman took a glance at Haruhi and had to hold in a scoff. "Is there any purpose as to why you wish to meet him? The boss is very busy…"

'…erk…'

"There will be a School Festival soon, so I was going to ask if I can get some models to volunteer—"

Abruptly she was cut off by a rude interjection. "Sorry, miss, we can't do that. Models are high-class people; we can't send them out for minor purposes such as a school festival. Even if you ask the boss, you won't be able to—"

Haruhi's breath hitched slightly.

"Yo, Obaachan!"

Thmp

Someone leaned against the high counter, his arms cushioning his head. Haruhi blinked, slightly recovering from the shock. "…Kaoru-kun…what did I say about you being late…?"

Haruhi blinked, her eyes wandering towards the model that was next to her. It slowly sunk into her head. 'Ah— it's Hitachiin Kaoru—the guy…who everyone likes to gossip about. He's…the best in Ito…'

"Screw what you said," he said, not paying any attention to the casual dressed Haruhi. His black shades gleamed against the light. Kaoru smirked, as he asked smoothly, "Wanna know something, Obaachan?"

Warily she blinked. "…what is it?"

Kaoru smiled brightly, "You…are…fired," he stressed every word. "And do you want to know why? It's because you don't ever get me any jobs to do, my role as teen model is being threatened because of this…"

He studied her frozen facial expression, a triumphant smile stretching on his lips. "Well then, Obaachan, since you're scrapped, go back to being the front counter attendant that you are now," and he swiftly turned away, just as abrupt as his entrance.

The council president's eyes widened slightly, and she chased after him.

"W-Wait, Hitachiin Kaoru!"

He froze suddenly, ears twitching, his mind reeling—

Where…

Did…he here that voice before?"

She had finally caught up to him, a hand stubbornly clutching the hems of his sleeves. She breathed heavily, whether it was out of excitement or the running, he wasn't sure. Haruhi breathed in short breaths, "You're Hitachiin Kaoru, right?"

As she stared at him determinedly with those familiar hard eyes, it finally clicked and he inwardly panicked. "P-P-Pre—" he stammered, and then in his head somewhere something went: _Goong_.

'I can't let her know that I'm that slob at school—'

"…Pretzel…?"

A question mark went off on her head.

"Uh…I mean, I want pretzels…so…" he murmured, concealing his voice into a low octave. Kaoru fixed the shades on his face with his free hand, coughing slightly. "Please let go of my sleeves."

"I have a favor to ask of you, Hitachiin-san," she said, eyes boring right through the shades Kaoru nervously shifted, as she released the hold of his clothes. "I need you to help me."

'Great, more crap I sank in…'

Kaoru cleared his voice, coughing slightly. He gave her a pompous (or an attempt of a pompous) look, "W-What is it?"

She pressed her palms together and bowed briskly— "Can you please participate in my school's festival?"

Kaoru stiffened; the awkward feeling of having the president beg was starting to get to him. The teen model blinked behind the dark glasses, and he fidgeted. 'Oh yeah…that's right, the girls at class were saying something like that too…about making this year's school festival the best…' "…what do I have to do exactly?"

She popped back up; hope was in her voice, "We're organizing several events, things like a café, beauty contest, generally girl stuff."

A slight dissatisfied frown tugged at his lips and he narrowed his eyes. "Then why would I be needed?"

"Because you're the best model in Ito, wouldn't everyone do what you ask of them? Plus everyone's a big fan of you, and it'd really impress the other school and our visitors will rise in a number, and we can probably get more boys to join our school."

His eyes gleamed at this.

"Why…is there a problem with the 'guys' there?"

Haruhi turned glum, "…we only have one."

His lips curled into a smile. "Ahhh, I see…Well sorry, pre—" He twitched suddenly. "—tzels…are calling me."

"I'll do anything!"

His glasses gleamed. "Anything?"

"Just please participate in the school festival, I have many people who want this to be pulled off and I don't want to disappoint them as their council president," Haruhi said quickly, eyes flaring determinedly. Kaoru held in a light laugh and he rubbed his chin—as if he was thinking.

"Well then, since you'll do anything…you're hired."

She blinked. "What?"

"As my new manager."

Her eyes widened and she repeated, "What?"

"You'll be my new manager, you'll be in charge of getting me things to do and working out my schedule. Since you're a council president, you should have experience with doing things like that, no?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Haruhi's eye twitched. "I…"

Kaoru smiled warmly, as he reached out a hand. "But please keep it a secret from your peers."

"Ah…I…will…?" she murmured unsurely. She shook his hand, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Hitachiin Kaoru at your service, Pres."

Haruhi blinked, slightly confused by what he said. "What…?"

"-tzel," he quickly added. "I'll call you Pretzel, since…since…you didn't let me get myself any."

Her face dropped back into its normal state, "Alright, Hitachiin-san…but…what am I supposed to do as your manager?"

He only sneakily smiled.

-

-

-

--Night at Fujioka Residence

'…this…is too much work…' she thought, as she sat back against the chair. It was late at night, and shadows had already consumed most of her room, save for the weak illuminated areas that the desk lamp and computer reached.

Haruhi twirled around a pen as she stared at the piece of paper that she had been scribbling upon. Written upon it were job postings, their times, the dates and the address. She rubbed her neck tiredly as she looked at the Ito web page.

'Hitachiin Kaoru…is very popular…I'm so lucky to have gotten him to come…but this…is so stressing,' she thought, scrolling through the different sites. Haruhi blinked. '…that's right I have to organize the School Festival as well…'

-

-

-

--Next Morning.

--

It was oddly deserted as he walked through the halls. Kaoru stopped his stroll and looked around suspiciously. The Hitachiin journeyed to his locker, looking around cautiously for any signs of pranks. None, so far.

But his locker looked as ominous as it used to be…

He entered the combination to the lock before opening it. He was expecting to see something disgusting like a box of worms, or maybe they had not consideration and just dumped worms onto his books—

"…haah…should've known," he sighed normally, picking out a notebook of his. He patted away the disgusting sludge that was dumped onto his books and he filed them into his dirtied bag. 'They probably got these from somewhere…'

Kaoru stared at the black on his hands.

Something rang in his head, and he smirked.

He combed his hair with the hand and inwardly smiled as he could feel the oily substance slick up his hair, spiking it oddly in the weird places. He brought his hand back down, staring at it blankly.

The Hitachiin wiped the rest onto his pants.

'…I can always wash this off, but it's always nice to freak out the girls…'

--Free Period…

"Hitachii-san."

Blink.

"Mm."

Another blink.

"Why…"

…

"Yes?"

Silence.

"You stink."

"That, Pres, is very true," he agreed, while fanning himself boringly with his hand. He leaned back against the steps of the empty stairwell. "Somehow, girls managed to chuck me into the school's garbage dump, I'm so lucky that this school has yet a place for a guy to shower…"

'…ah.'

"So, what does Pres want to talk to me about?" he asked, peeking up at her from behind his glasses. Haruhi sighed as she sat down on a stair step, folders and papers neatly placed next to her.

"The school festival."

Kaoru stared at her boringly, "…yes…?"

"Can you participate?"

Silence.

"No," he flat out rejected.

Haruhi stared, her blank stare turning into a glare. She could feel annoyance build up in her again. She contained her rising anger and pressed on, "Why not?"

'Because you've already forced me to be in it!' he thought, but instead murmured, "I have things to do during that time!"

"Like what? Counting zeros again?" she deadpanned, shooting a dull glare at him.

Kaoru stared at her blankly, before his face started to turn into a surprised facial expression— "Yeah! How'd you guess?"

She sighed heavily and crossed her arms on her knees, "Just a feeling."

There was silence and Kaoru took the time to mess up his oiled hair again; Haruhi was watching him, staring at his actions. And the vague thought of the model Kaoru flitted into her mind. 'He's…like completely opposite of the slob, but its coincidence that they share such a similar name…'

Kaoru wiped his 'dirty' hand onto his uniform.

Haruhi perked up from her thoughts and asked, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" The Hitachiin tossed a glance at Haruhi.

"That."

"What?"

"Disgusting things…" Haruhi murmured slowly, her eyes watching every move that he made. He was peeling off his shoe now in order to scrape off the gum that was stuck to his socks; she cringed— "That's…just…nasty…"

"Yeah, everyone likes doing this to me," he said loudly, picking at the clotted gum. Kaoru nonchalantly cleaned it off, flicking it onto the floor nearby. "I'm a nerdy, dirty bastard who always stinks up the atmosphere, so people go: 'Hey, why not make his life more of a hell?'"

"…ah," she added absently.

"Because I'm so stupid and nerdy, no one likes me at all. They just love teasing me so much, it's not even funny to them. I have no sense of class, and I don't find the need to look good at all. I'm absolutely no match to those teen models in Japan. Everyone would rather have a model here instead of a nerd like me…isn't that why everyone is trying to shoo me out of this school?"

He paused slightly before turning his head towards her with a sly smile. For a moment, she could see the smirk that the teen model had carried the day before—only for a split second— "Don't you think so too, Pres?"

Haruhi blinked, flushing slightly. "What the hell did you mean? What you do isn't my business, but degrading yourself…is just…"

"Not good?"

She hung onto the silence for a while, mulling over the thought. "Yeah, Hitachii-san." She became quiet. "…you know, if you listen to me and actually make yourself look decent, I'm sure everyone will respect you instead of picking on you constantly."

Kaoru laughed quietly.

"It's funny how Pres is doing all these things for me."

She snapped, "What?"

He shrugged and absently adjusted the glasses on his face. "There's nothing really special about me, Pres. Go and organize your school festival instead of chasing me down about the way I dress."

"But it's my duty to do that," the seventeen year old bit back, as she stood up from the stair step. "Oh…Hitachii-san, a random note, I don't think you're a hopeless person in a hopeless cause. You're just misjudged, that's all; whatever the others say about you isn't true. You have potential, Hitachii-san; you just have to harness it."

"…mn, thanks," Kaoru hummed emptily.

There was a long stretched silence before Haruhi noticed the black that accompanied the light brown.

"And…what is in your hair?" she asked a clear disgusted face. Kaoru picked at his hair with a finger, rubbing the black oil onto his fingers. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked, smudging the black ink across his porcelain skin, sending a shiver down Haruhi's spine. "Playing around with this icky sludge…? I see no problem with that—'

"It's quite inappropriate to put that in your hair…Hitachii-san…" she murmured, inching away slowly from him. "It looks like you were sloshed with car grease or something—"

"Oh I have, and it works as a nice replacement of gel," he laughed, modeling his hair into his Ito Co. hair style. Kaoru didn't at all care about the sludge in his hair, but was absently brushing it slightly.

"Hey…don't I look like that famous Hitachiin?" he asked sneakily, smiling cheekily at her. Haruhi's eyes curiously strayed towards the sitting, disoriented teenager, before her eyes widened slightly.

'…wait, he does. It's like they're the same person—'

"Nah, kidding," Kaoru quickly said, whipping around as he messed up his hair. "I'm really of no match to Hitachiin Kaoru…no matter how similar we seem…it's just impossible…"

Haruhi blinked, snapping back into reality. 'That's right…it's almost impossible for the two to be related…or even come close to the possibility of being the same person…' She let a laugh slide past her lips as she stood up, "Well then, with that being said, I'll be going."

He stayed quiet as the light taps of her steps slowly disappeared from earshot. Kaoru leaned backwards, his head touching the back of the steps, a playful, mischievous smirk appeared on his face, and he let out a light sigh.

'…well, isn't this going to be fun…?'

-

-

-

A/N: Thanks to wiki who provided such numbers for me to see! XD -was entertained by many numbers- lol...anyways to answer some questions that may pop up:

**Why is it so choppy?**

Felt lazy. I just wanted to make it skip to the point. I'm not patient enough to make it drag along in a good pace. / Like Stolen, it'll snap by very quickly since I know myself that I'll get bored of this idea very soon.

**'Hitachii Kaoru' and 'Hitachiin Kaoru'...why are the people so stupid? .--.**

...they're major fail to not know. XD (also because I'm too lazy to make up a last name for him.)

**(Most heard one:) WHERE'S HIKARU?! DDD:**

...dead. Now shush. :P

**Is the rest of the Host Club gonna appear?!**

...I dunno.

**WHY DO YOU SUCK AT HUMOR NAO? T--T**

...Hm. Let's say that I spend too much of my humor at school. I make it somewhat like an occupation to entertain friends there. Very unlike the old times where I had absolutely no use to 'express' myself during school. (Which leads to why during the old times I was a good humor person, I had pent up energy. Now that I can let it out, let's see where this takes me. XD)

**...WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE THE OTHER FICS**?!

...when I feel like it. BD

**WHERE ARE WE OUGHT TO BE!**

AT SHINE!! Follow the link in my profile to go there. BD there's a KaoHaru club headed by SharpCookies, and I can say that this fic is dedicated to the expansion of the club. Go there KaoHaru fans...GO THERE!

Anyways...-withdraws into stuffed closet-

See you,

-Demi.


End file.
